Sleeper
by crematosis
Summary: L is a hard person to read sometimes because he very rarely shows emotions. But when he's half-asleep and his guard is down, L lets Light see exactly what he's feeling. LightxL fluff


A/N: Another story about sleep! It's not my fault…my ideas usually come to me while I'm lying in bed. This one is post-Kira….I'm not sure how far post-Kira…but sometime after the investigation ends. Maybe like a year?

Disclaimer: I would love to own L…or even Light. They're both so utterly amazing together.

L didn't exactly look or act the part most of the time, but he was definitely a uke. He had surrendered completely to Light almost from the first moment he had met him. But L had done an excellent job at hiding his affection for Light. It had taken Light quite awhile to see past L's neutral expression and grasp at the emotions swirling beneath the surface. L was never very demonstrative about his feelings, but they were there nonetheless and Light could now read them plainly. The slight frown on L's face when he was denied what he wanted, the small smile that expressed L's extreme delight.

When they had been chained together, Light had spent a lot of time with L and he had gotten to know L more intimately than anyone ever had. Despite the tough exterior, L was lonely and needy and he submitted to sex every night. Sex lowered L's defenses somewhat and it became easier to read his emotions when they bubbled to the surface. L clutched desperately as Light's shoulders as Light pounded into him, the dark eyes squeezed shut as he panted heavily. L wasn't very vocal, but the look on his face told Light far more than any words ever could.

But it was during sleep that L was at his most emotional. L rarely slept, but when he did, he tossed and turned in the throes of dreams. When L slept, Light couldn't sleep, but he didn't mind. The brunette perched on the edge of the bed and watched as L twisted himself up in the sheets.

L was so beautiful when he was sleeping. The blank expression L usually wore had softened. L looked completely relaxed and happy. All the awkwardness was gone from his body and he moved fluidly, his lithe body rolling over to clutch a fistful of sheets between his slim fingers. The champagne-tinged silk sheets molded perfectly to L's pale body.

L rolled over onto his right side, his head resting on one pale wrist and his eyelashes fluttering against his palm. L sighed in his sleep, a melancholy look drifting across his beautiful face.

L turned over onto his back, pinning the sheets beneath him. Light's gaze raked over L's body. It had taken quite awhile, but he had finally gotten L to be comfortable sleeping in nothing but his boxers. And now he appreciated the sight of L spread across the bed, a soft pink tinge across his cheeks. L whimpered softly and placed one hand over his cadaverous stomach, rubbing a slow circle. Light idly wondered if L was dreaming that he was pregnant. He smiled thinly. He really wished he could make that dream a reality. L would look awfully cute knocked up.

Light was snapped out of his fantasy as L rolled onto his left side, bringing one slim foot up to rub anxiously against his leg. He reached out his arm and grabbed hold of Light's foot.

Light froze and his amber eyes widened. L was a light sleeper. One faint touch from Light would end the little show and wake L from his dreams. Sure enough, L's eyelids were fluttering open.

"Raito-kun?" L asked drowsily. His grip on Light's foot loosened and he looked rather puzzled to see Light sitting on the edge of the bed.

Light reflected on how L's voice could sound so husky and manly when at the moment he looked like an innocent child. He scooted closer, gently stroking L's cheek with one hand. "I'm here," he said softly.

L's eyes were still half-lidded with sleep. "Is it morning yet?"

"No." Light lay down beside his lover and gathered him into his arms. "Go back to sleep."

L rested his head against Light's chest with a soft, contented sound as Light ran his fingers through L's messy black hair. L yawned. "I love you, Raito-kun."

"So do I," Light said softly. He kissed L's forehead. "I love you too."

L's breathing deepened as he settled back to sleep. This was another part of their routine. Once L was safely snuggled into Light's arms, he slept deeply and nothing could wake him until morning.

During the day, L would be embarrassed if Light reminded him of what he had confessed while half-asleep. L was never the type for such declarations, even though it was rather obvious that he did love Light. The fact that L was willing to stay by his side even after the Kira investigation had come to a close spoke volumes for L's devotion to Light. His father had assumed that after his name had been cleared, he would return to a normal life. But when L offered to have Light stay and continue working with him, Light couldn't say no. He wouldn't miss nights with L for the world.

Maybe someday they would get married, although L would probably not agree to such a public declaration of their love. Light grinned. But maybe he could propose to L in one of L's brief moments of semi-coherence. Maybe he could even get L to agree in writing and then when he woke up he wouldn't be able to back out. Light's expression softened as he gazed at L's angelic face. No, marriage was not necessary. All he ever wanted was to stay with L like this for the rest of his life. There didn't need to be a binding contract. As long as they both cared for each other, they would stay together forever.

The End


End file.
